1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a repair apparatus that forces a repair material, such as, but not restricted to, grout, epoxy resins, or other resin or elastomeric materials under pressure, into a crack in a surface, such as, but not restricted to, a surface such as a wall, a floor, or a pipe.
2. Background Information
Repairing a crack in a surface such as, but not restricted to, a foundation wall, a floor, or a pipe, especially when water is flowing through the crack is a problem. Repairing such cracks presently often involves digging dirt from an outside surface, if possible, trying to patch the wall, and then, in the case of concrete structures, applying a liquid polymer coating over a repaired area to preclude leakage of moisture through the surface area involved.
As will be seen in the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the present invention overcomes shortcomings of prior art.